Tok Aba
Tok Aba is a character in BoBoiBoy. He is the grandfather of BoBoiBoy. Official Summary "Tok Aba is BoBoiBoy's grandfather who owns a chocolate mobile stall attracting a lot of kids in the neighbourhood. With his friendly personality, Tok Aba immediaterly becomes everybody's favourite grandfather. He loves his grandson so much and advises him anything from school matters to defeating aliens and robots. According to Computer, Tok Aba's special hot chocolate has the most powerful cocoa mixture. The secret to this is only known to Tok Aba. To support his grandson, Tok Aba has to work hard at the chocolate stall and sometimes asks BoBoiBoy to help out as well" '' '''Story' Tok Aba is an elderly person with some grandchildren and one of his Grand Children is BoBoiBoy and he is expecting him to help in his business with Ochobot. He is first seen waiting for BoBoiBoy at the Railway Station but since BoboiBoy and Tok Aba haven't seen each other in a while he and BoBoiBoy forgot who was who as seen on Episode 1 and has hugged another person. He doesn't like fighting as it's scares some customers in his shop (Episode 1). Even when BoBoiBoy Wind and BoBoiBoy Earth fought each other after they forgot that they were the same person and thought that they were just pretending to be each other (Wind BoBoiBoy said that Earth BoBoiBoy was trying to imitate him and was trying to steal his identity and Earth BoBoiboy was also thinking the same thing about Wind BoBoiBoy) but luckily, since they were the same person they fear the same thing and Tok Aba stoped them by using his ear twisting move (Episode 11). He still care for them but get disappointed after Gopal hit BoBoiBoy's head with a cooking pan to remember everything which Tok Aba doesn't like (Episode 12). Tok Aba is the one who makes the delicious Cocoa Drink in Rintis Island he is also dubbed as the "Hot Chocolate Expert". Season 1 According to Probe, BoBoiBoy and Tok Aba only met each other in a long time which is the reason why they didn't recognize each other quickly, in his school holidays, BoBoiBoy and his friend Ochobot helped Tok Aba in his shop. Boboiboy sort of lives with his grandfather in vacation. Season 2 BoBoiBoy returned to Rintis Island to reunite with Tok Aba and continue his studies with his friends, Tok Aba also renamed the shop as "Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop". At season 2 Tok Aba sells new foods. 'Season 3 ' According to the released trailers for BoBoiBoy Season 3, Tok Aba has powers same as Ying, but it is unknown how Tok Aba got the power, because their 2 reasons on it also seen from the 7 minutes clip like Tok Aba and Ochobot fly to Ejo Jo's spaceship or Ochobot give him a power. Abilities Although Ochobot doesn't give Tok Aba any powers like his grandson, his physical abilities that seemed impossible for old people his age made up for it. Here is some of Tok Aba's abilities: 1.Ear Twisting (He used it to stop BoBoiBoy Wind and BoBoiBoy Earth from fighting each other in Episode 11) It is unknown how Tok Aba capture them while BoBoiBoy Wind is in tornado and BoBoiBoy Earth is on Earth Gloves mode. In real, Both of BoBoiBoy can hurt Tok Aba scene their powers are active. 2.Movement of Victory - Because of this power, one of the pieces hitted Sleeping Monster's eye and even made himself won in the game of checkers at Round 2. 3.Powerful Rooster ''' - It only moves one piece. 4.Rooster with Special Movement' - Used to move BoBoiBoy and defeat 3 Super Probe one each element. 5.'Rooster Tender' - Used to move Gopal. 6.'Power of the Squeezed Hen' - It let Ying destroy one piece of the checkers using Thousand Times Jump 7.'Power of the Stretching Rooster' - He move Yaya and Ying and scratch Super Adu Dudududu using Powerful Scratches. 8.'Vintage Bicycle Kick' - He kick the ball and score the goal after BoBoiBoy failed to use the Bicycle Kick. It is a parody move of Bicycle Kick of BoBoiBoy and a kicking style from Supa Strika. (the 6 abilities are used to defeat the Sleeping Monster during The Giant Game of Checkers in Episodes 17 & 18) *Tok Aba is voiced by Anas Abdul Aziz in both English and Malaysian versions. In the English version, he has a lower voice while in the Malaysian version, his voice is a bit higher. *According to Tok Aba his birthday is '''January ' 28, 1941. Gallery To view pictures, click here. id:Tok Aba ms:Tok Aba tl:Tok Aba Category:Aged Characters Category:Boboiboy's Family Category:Characters voiced by Anas Abdul Aziz Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tok Aba Category:Old Characters Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters